Kleptomania
by feelnopain
Summary: On the night that Mukuro sang a song that perfectly describes Tsuna's illness, he realized the severity of his hearts condition. Will he ever found his cure?
1. Chapter 1

**Kleptomania**

**A/N: **This is my first ever fanfic, and I'm really nervous (gulps). I was inspired to write this fic based on a song by Sugarfree titled "Kleptomania". For better reading pleasure, try to listen to the song first. I'm not really sure if the translation from Italian to English was correct (I googled it).

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR, the band Sugarfree and their wonderful song. I don't know if I'll get in trouble by using the whole song in this story, but please don't sue me!:(

.Play.

No matter how many times Tsuna watches the music video of one of the hottest band currently invading the international scene, he never gets tired of it. The band named "Illusion". Truly, this group could create songs that hit the charts (thanks to their highly talented members), but this is not the main reason that the Tenth Vongola boss became a huge fan. It is because of their lead vocalist with a heterogeneous eyes and weird pineapple like hairstyle. Despite of his peculiarity, surprisingly this had only added to the charms of the said singer, earning him millions of fans and stealing the heart of a certain sky.

"Mukuro…." Tsuna whispered, followed by a deep sigh as he watched the video nearing its end. He knows he was being silly.

Already 24 years old but still acting like a high school kid admiring his fave band. These past few years, he had grown to be an excellent mafia boss. Being able to lead Vongola like it was during the time of Primo, this was achieved mainly because of the hard work he and his guardians had made. And now, with a less violent era, Mukuro was able to have a "sideline" by being a vocalist. Of course, Vongola remains to be his top priority.

Priority. How he wished he, Tsuna, was at the receiving end rather than the "Vongola". But the way things are (not to mention the competition among the crazed fans of his mist guardian), vying for the heart of this man will be very difficult. And besides, Tsuna can't really blame them from falling in love with the dashing vocalist. For behind that flamboyant and playful face that Mukoru displays, he knows a kind hearted man who is willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of his friend exists. A man who can empathize (which brought about Chrome). And this very man had helped them so much in changing the future that has nothing but a promise of sorrow.

Tsuna was awakened from his musing. He hurriedly closed the window in his PC playing the video of "Illusion".

"Come in!" the brunette called from his office. The door opened, revealing the very person he had been thinking just now. Rokudo Mukuro entered, dressed in black suit mafia was well known of. Long smooth blue hair swaying gracefully with each step, tall lean body exuding a dangerously sexy aura (thus Tsuna had to swallow hard and take a very deep breath to calm his rioting nerves). He held a folder on his right hand containing the report on his currently finished mission.

"Hello, Vongola! It has been a while since a saw you…." He handed over the folder, eyes scrutinizing the small mafia boss sitting behind the desk."…..you seemed to be looking well…"

Tsuna tried so hard not to blush and was able to reply with a stutter " T-thanks, but I guess not as better as you. Being a popular personality must have been enjoyable to you, isn't it?"

"Oya? Do I smell jealousy in here? Does it bother you that I am surrounded by affections of millions of people?"

"W-what are you talking about Mukuro! I-I'm not jealous! _Yes I'm jealous dammit! And I really hate myself for feeling this selfishness, wanting your attention all to myself! _In fact I am really happy that you have many fans that love you…" his voice trailed off, feeling a sudden clench in his heart. He quickly turns his swivel chair from Mukuro and faced the window located at the back of his desk to prevent the man from seeing something in his eyes that he should not see. After all, Tsuna was known for his expressive, wide eyes.

The Mist Guardian just stared at the back of his boss, silent for a while, then chuckled softly. "Kufufu, and, by any chance, were you perhaps one of those fans?" he teased/asked in that seductively silky voice of his. Tsuna could feel his heart bit growing frantic, a blush appearing on his face. Good thing the other could not see his face.

"Don't be so conceited, Rokudo Mukuro. I might like the music of your band but don't categorize me with those fans of yours. So please refrain from using that attitude and tone when talking to me. Use that when conversing in front of cameras or in public, I'm sure your fame will increase more." Tsuna replied in Boss mode. He needed to do this to hide, to create an illusion to cover the real contents of his heart, and prevent it from breaking.

Mukuro just laughed. "I'll try your advice, Tsunayoshi. Who knows, the person I like might fall for me because of this. If that happens, I have to thank you for it,"

Crack. "_haha…guess it's too late, looks like my heart is already breaking_.." Poor Tsuna said to himself, mustering all the strength he could not to let a single drop of tear escape his eyes. "That's good to hear, Mukuro!" he replied cheerfully and turned around to face the cause of his broken heart. "She must have been great to be able to steal your heart. I wonder what kind of person she is. I must congratulate her for taming someone like you".

"For taming someone like me? Ouch, Tsunayoshi, you made it sound like I'm a wild beast!" said Mukuro with a pout.

Tsuna painted a smile on his face (forcefully,that is) "Well, how about a little devil sound?" followed by a strained laughter after receiving a glare from the mist guardian. "Anyway, I need to resume my work, this mountain of paperwork just keeps coming, so if you will excuse me-."

"Hmmm…are you free tonight Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro suddenly cut in. "Our band was invited to perform at the beach this evening. You can go there and unwind after your work. The person I like might be there. Can you help me make a move to this person? I'm actually kind of nervous by myself," he gave a sheepish smile.

"O-Ok, I will go there. I don't know if I can be of help, but I'll do my best."

"Thanks a lot! You don't know how much it means to me. See you tonight!"

Now that the person he loved with all his heart was nowhere in sight, Tsuna allowed his suppressed tears to flow, his Boss façade crumbled. God, how it hurts…he knows it will only cause pain if he goes there tonight, but who is he to refuse Mukuro? He can't ignore those beautiful pleading eyes. Truth is, Tsuna had never gone to any concert of Mukuro's band. He had never seen the man perform live. Because it pains him badly that those words carried by the vocalist's voice was not meant for him alone, but for every one of his fans. How he wished he could just simply snatch that gorgeous man in the midst of his screaming fan, and have him all for himself. Tsuna unconsciously banged his head in his desk.

"_Steal him! Snatch him_!" these thoughts keep repeating in his head. "Wait, what am I thinking? This is not good! I don't want to be a…." what was that term again? Then he remembered "a….kleptomaniac…" Silently he cried, pouring out all the heartaches his unrequited love had caused.

It has been a while since Rokudo Mukuro exited the Tenths office, but he was still standing just outside the door, his head hung low with bangs shadowing the unfathomable expression in his mismatched eyes. "Tonight, I'll make sure to steal your heart…"he murmured, then slowly walked away.

The air around the beach is full of merriment. Numerous stalls where set-up, serving alcoholic beverages and food. The usual dark shores now full of lights. It was, after all, an annual battle of the band. People flocks the event not only to watch aspiring group made their way to stardom, but also to have a glimpse to invited famous bands who will be performing as a part of the event. Sawada Tsunayoshi never expected that this much people will be attending. Try as he might to go near at the stage, he simply can't.

"Hey! I heard that Illusion will be playing tonight as a surprise guest!" a certain male teen blurted out.

"Really! That's awesome! I'm glad I came here!" exclaimed another boy around his age.

"Kyaahhh! I can see Rokudo Mukuro in flesh and his wonderful eyes!" a girl said.

"Yes! Yes! Don't forget his sexy body too!" another one joined in. The two girls looked at each other and began to scream while jumping around.

"What do you think Mukuro would look like in a bed?"

"Hot, delicious, and perfect!"

"KYAHHHH!"

Tsuna's face becomes hot upon hearing the conversation of the two girls. Just like them, he had also fantasies for the famous vocalist. A lewd one. Feeling flushed, Tsuna decided to get a cool drink from one of the stall nearby. As he walked to buy his drink, he overhears more conversation about the band Illusion, with the main topic of girls about his mist guardian. That's why he never comes to their live performances. This chat of people reminds him again of the things that he loves about Mukuro. Because what they love about him is what also Tsuna loves. Everything, in the Vongola boss' case.

"_Snatch him! Steal him! Take him away!"_ the impulsive thought on Tsuna's mind began to bug him again. Therefore he bought 2 bottles of the strongest beer around, gulping the first one in one go, and carrying the other one back to where he came from.

This earned a whistle from the stall vendor. "Whoa! A drinker, aren't we? Let me guess, suffering from a broken heart?"

Tsuna looked back. "No, from Kleptomania". He gave a hollow laugh before turning around, continuing his way back. The vendor was left to stare in confusion. It's a good thing he left Gokudera (with much convincing to the Storm guardian that he will be alright) and chose to go here alone. He cannot allow his right hand man to see his pathetic form. And he won't definitely allow him to be tainted by his depressing aura, seeing how Gokudera glowed when he and Yamamoto started going out. Suddenly, Tsuna felt a slight dizziness. He lost his balance and knows a fall is inevitable. Closing his eyes, he waits for his fall, but was halted by a pair of strong arms. Slowly opening his eyes, he was surprised when he saw his helper.

"Hibari-san? What are you doing here? I thought you hate crowding?" he said while composing himself to stand straight.

"Enforcing discipline", he curtly replied. "How about you Sawada Tsunayoshi? What are you doing in this kind of place, alone?"

"What am I doing? Ah! Right! I was invited by Mukuro to come here and he asked me to help him have a good start with the person he likes!" Tsuna explained with unnatural cheerfulness which Hibari finds disturbing. He noticed the flushed look on the brunettes' face, his tipsy behavior and the bottle of beer clutched in his right hand.

"Hn. Drunken herbivore, come with me" Hibari held Tsuna's left hand and pulled him, walking towards a slightly raised platform on the right side of the stage. Some people were standing there already. "Get away from there, herbivores. And don't dare to come near here again of I'll bite you to death", murderous aura surrounded Hibari, and the poor people fled as fast as possible. Tsuna can't help but sigh. From there, a good view of the stage can be seen, where a group of people were already performing a loud and lively song. "Stay here. Considering your height, you will be having trouble watching if you were in those crowd", The Cloud guardian said, eyeing distastefully the mass of people swaying like a fool to the beat of the music being played.

"Thank you, Hibari-san", Tsuna faced him, a wide smile on his face.

"Hn"

And without a word, Hibari left to resume his "disciplinary" duties. Tsuna continued to look at the back of the retreating man, still smiling. This man knows his feeling towards his mist guardian, having caught him in an embarrassing scene where he kisses Mukuro's face showing in the giant plasma TV on the living room. Hibari never made a comment about the incident, and surprisingly enough, seems to support him in his own way. Just like now. When he can no longer see Hibari, he turned around and put his attention on the stage.

"Yo! Mukuro! Watcha lookin' at?" the bubbly drummer of Illusion asked, curious upon seeing Mukuro looking (glaring) just beyond the right side of the stage.

"A sky lark and tuna fish", he replied darkly, then turned around to leave the drummer with a big question mark floating on his head.

"Oh, Mukuro, it's our turn after that last contestant. Have you decided which song we will play?" inquired their lead guitarist.

"Yes. Let them hear our new song." The blue haired vocalist answered with determination. The other member looked at him in surprise, and then a knowing smile formed in their faces, one thought on their mind. "_So, the "special person" is present_".

"Heya people! Are you ready for our next band?" the energetic and enthusiastic voice over asked the equally excited masses of people along the beach.

"YEAHHH!"

"Brace yourself to none other than…Illusion!" And the whole beach was filled with a fanatic roar, everyone in high when the members of the most awaited band made an appearance in stage. When Rokudo Mukuro came into view, a much louder uproar came to life (mostly from females). But one person was not able to even make a sound upon seeing the mist guardian. That is..the Tenth Vongola boss.

His voice was caught up on his throat upon seeing the drop dead gorgeous man on stage. Caramel colored eyes roam the body of the "little devil", wearing a gray shirt that hangs just near his navel. Black, skinny leather pants clad the vocalist's perfectly long legs, with the waistband dangerously low on his hips, making the brunette form inappropriate thoughts. To complete the over-all-effect, he had put on a trench coat which was left open in front, gracefully following the course of the blowing wind. Tsuna thought he had seen a dark angel descended upon the heavens, and for that, he was rendered speechless.

"Kufufu…how are you, everyone? Enjoying the night?" a deep, silky smooth voice filled the night air.

"Kyyaaahhh! Mukuro-samaaa! We love you!"

"Why, thank you, darling, kufufu" Mukuro suavely replies.

"_Snatch him! Steal him_!" the impulsive thoughts of Tsuna grow louder and louder every minute. He tightened his grip, noticing that he still had a bottle of beer on his hand.

"We will present to you our latest song which was not yet aired. Hope you like it, it's titled…"

Tsuna lifted the beer, ready to take it on one go (again)" _I really need to see a doctor, I think I'm having a_-"

"Kleptomania".

*TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Kleptomania**

**A/N: **This is my first ever fanfic, and I'm really nervous (gulps). I was inspired to write this fic based on a song by Sugarfree titled "Kleptomania". For better reading pleasure, try to listen to the song first. I'm not really sure if the translation from Italian to English was correct (I googled it).

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR, the band Sugarfree and their wonderful song. I don't know if I'll get in trouble by using the whole song in this story, but please don't sue me!:(

And now, for the final installment. Enjoy!

"We will present to you our latest song which was not yet aired. Hope you like it, it's titled…"

Tsuna lifted the beer, ready to take it on one go (again)" _I really need to see a doctor, I think I'm having a_-"

"Kleptomania".

Tsuna froze. How come his thoughts were broadcasted by the huge speakers? "_Am I really that drunk_?" Then he heard a guitar being played. Slowly, Tsuna turned his head towards the stage, his bottle of beer hanging in mid air…

"Sono affetto da un morbo incurabile"

(I am suffering from an incurable disease)

"Il mio difetto è un istinto incontrollabile"

(My defect is an uncontrollable instinct)

"Se ti vedo devo averti tra le mie mani"

(If I see you, I must have you between my hands)

….He felt like his heart was stabbed. He looked at the person whose voice was killing him. Said man had a solemn expression in his half lidded eyes….

"Liquidato da ogni dottore "Non rimedio" queste le parole"

(Killed by every doctor, "No cure" - these are the words)

"Ma la mia cura potresti essere tu"

(But you could be my cure)

….His heart is beating so fast now, head dizzy from the shocking similarity of the lyrics to his hearts condition. Still frozen, he could not take his gaze on Mukuro's face. He saw the vocalist close his eyes…..

"Prima o dopo i pasti non importa"

(Before or after the meals, it doesn't matter)

"Due o tre volte al giorno sì mi bastano per sperare"

(Two or three times a day, yes, they are enough for me to hope)

…...Slowly, mismatched eyes open, revealing a pained expression; he could not understand why it is there in the first place. _"I'm the one hurting here! Not you_!" his mind cried in anguish….

"Aiutami a guarire da questa mia malattia"

(Help me cure from this disease of mine)

"Affetto da una strana forma di cleptomania"

(Suffering from a strange form of kleptomania)

"Voglio averti mia, solamente mia"

(I want to have you all for myself, just for myself)

….Tears fell on the sky's eyes, blurring his vision, helpless to the deadly accuracy of the beautiful song. Like the wind that keeps on blowing the mist guardians' hair, he keeps singing on….

"Ora che non ho più via d'uscita"

(Now that I don't have a way out anymore)

"Ora che ogni porta è stata chiusa"

(Now that every door was shut)

"Apri almeno le tue gambe verso me"

(Open at least your legs towards me)

…his face suddenly burned red, every word sang by that seductively deep voice seems to caress his body and soul. He saw Mukuro slightly sway his hips, erotically. He felt his groin tighten, "_God I'm getting a hard on? How low could I possibly fall_"….

"Prima o dopo i pasti non importa"

(Before or after the meals, it doesn't matter)

"Due o tre volte al giorno sì mi bastano per sperare"

(Two or three times a day, yes, they are enough for me to hope)

…heat has now built up on his body. He needs to get away from here. Now. Fast. But his mind is not working anymore, trapped on the illusion only his mist guardian can conjure…

"Aiutami a guarire da questa mia malattia"

(Help me cure from this disease of mine)

"Affetto da una strana forma di cleptomania"

(Suffering from a strange form of kleptomania)

"Voglio averti mia, solamente mia"

(I want to have you all for myself, just for myself)

…with no way to free his pent up emotion, he clutched his hands tightly, forcefully, barely remembering the bottle of beer. It shattered, just like his heart. Blood began to drip from his right hand and mixed with the bitter alcohol now wasted on the ground….

"Già sto meglio se ti tengo tra le mie mani"

(I'm feeling better already if I have you between my hands)

"Sto guarendo se ti tengo tra queste mani"

(I am getting cured if I have you between these hands)

…and to his horror, the pair of red and blue eyes he loved so much held its gaze to him, unmoving, showing a strange emotion of complete, utter lov-"_no, it can't be, it's just my wishful thinking, don't mistook this as a sign of something, Tsuna! Don't you dare raise your hope up_!" he admonished himself…..

"Aiutami a guarire da questa mia malattia"

(Help me cure from this disease of mine)

"Affetto da una strana forma di cleptomania"

(Suffering from a strange form of kleptomania)

"Voglio averti mia, solamente mia"

(I want to have you all for myself, just for myself)

….and the song ended, the last note of the melody long gone and drowned by the appreciative noise of the crowd. But THAT GAZE is still present, silently waiting for his response. Did Mukuro really want to see him broken? Is this a challenge because he always ignored his mist guardian everytime he teases him? Suddenly, a memory flashed to his mind:

_The Mist Guardian just stared at the back of his boss, silent for a while, then chuckled softly. "Kufufu, and, by any chance, were you perhaps one of those fans?" he teased/asked in that seductively silky voice of his. _

"_Don't be so conceited, Rokudo Mukuro. I might like the music of your band but don't categorize me with those fans of yours. So please refrain from using that attitude and tone when talking to me. Use that when conversing in front of cameras or in public, I'm sure your fame will increase more." Tsuna replied in Boss mode._

_Mukuro just laughed. "I'll try your advice, Tsunayoshi. Who knows, the person I like might fall for me because of this. If that happens, I have to thank you for it,"_

So, that's it. How could he forget? How could he ever forget that the reason Mukuro invited him tonight was for the sake of the person he likes? Is that gaze asking for his approval that the mist guardian had, indeed, made a good move in getting the attention of the person he likes? Definitely. He tried to move his numb body. At last, he was able to walk. Breaking the staring challenge between him and Mukuro, he ran away as fast as he could, towards the open sea.

Mukuro saw Tsuna running away, bewildered by the action of the latter. Of all the possible reactions he had expected from his boss (which included a thumbs down sign, an insulting laugh, a smirk, or a clap if he was lucky enough), running away was definitely not on the list.

"_Just what the hell happened? Where did he run off to?" _His eyes quickly searched the crowd,and a frown formed on his forehead after realizing that the person he is looking for is not there. He felt a pat on his shoulder. He turned his head to see their drummer having a wide, silly grin on his face.

"Wow, Mukuro! You really go all out tonight!"

"Sorry, something came up. I'll go ahead" And Mukuro dashed towards the exit of the stage where their make-shift waiting room is located. Disappointed cries from his fans rose. After recovering from their initial surprise, the other members of Illusion chased after Mukuro. They found the door of their waiting room closed. Their lead guitarist shifted the knob and the door went ajar.

"Hey man, what's the matter-" he was abruptly cut off when he realized that there was no one in the room. No one dared to speak for sometime as they watch the mist slowly dissipating inside.

Tsuna slowly treads the salty waters, never stopping until the water reached his chest. He breathed slowly and deeply, willing his still throbbing groin to calmness. Then he felt a stinging sensation on his right hand. Then he remembered the cuts he got from the bottle of beer he broke.

"So this is what it means to rub salt on the wound", he said aloud sarcastically, followed by a humorless laugh. His thoughts drifted back again to the show he just seen. Mukuro, in all his glory, on that stage, singing a song that completely reveals Tsunayoshi's feeling towards him. He began to think that this was all a joke. A very cruel joke. He then looked up at the sky. It was a starry night with a full moon. "Heh, what a romantic atmosphere".

"Want to make it more romantic…Tsunayoshi?" a whisper passed the brunettes' ear, causing his body to stiffen. He felt a warm breath near his nape and he draw a gasp as mist slowly surrounded him.

"M-Mukuro?" Tsuna whispered back, his voice unsure if the presence of this person was just his hallucination. He was drunk after all.

"Who else were you expecting? That loser, bastard Hibari?" Mukuro asked rather harshly.

"Don't insult Hibari!", Tsuna yelled back, trying to defend his Cloud guardian. After the trouble of said man in keeping Tsuna's secret, this is the least he could do.

A long, awkward silence befalls on them. Both waiting for the other to make the next move. Both minds in turmoil. Mukuro gave up.

"What's Hibari to you? Do you love him?"

His voice was cold, filled with utmost hatred that Tsuna found so out of place. Why such a tone? It's not him that was seething in jealousy! It's not him that feels the pain of a one-sided love! Tsuna chuckled in response, making Mukuro further irritated.

"I thought you asked me to help you become closer to the person you like? You should not be asking me about my love life. I think you should not be here soaking wet either."

"Then why are you here?"

Tsuna abruptly turned around. "Go. Don't keep the person you like waiting." Tsuna said in a dead tone. He side-stepped to avoid Mukuro, head hanging low, bangs covering his eyes and started to walk away. Then was stopped by a pair of hand grasping firmly on his shoulder.

"He is here…."

Tsuna suddenly looked up. "Where?" he asked in a pain filled voice.

"Between my hands…"

Nothing seems to register at the Vongola boss' brain for a while. _"It seems I'm getting a lot of shocked and frozen moment this night. Good thing it's not caused by Lambo's lightning attack or the zero-point-ice break or else I would be dead by now_." Then came Tsuna's hysterical laugh. He was not able to laugh long when he was abruptly pushed down to the water. Shocked by the sudden coldness and lack of air, he immediately fights his way to the surface. When he was above the sea water, he hungrily gasp for oxygen, only to have his breath taken away by a hot, passionate kiss on his lips and a pair of arms that crushes him in a tight embrace.

Tsuna opened his mouth willingly, wanting for more. And Mukuro never wasted the chance. He thrust his tongue inside that sweet mouth. He kissed his boss hungrily, longingly, desperately. A moan escaped from both of them, tongue clashes in a war they are willing to lose. Finally, after a long, long while, they parted and filled themselves with needed air. Red and blue eyes met brown.

"I don't care if you love Hibari. I will steal you from him!" Declared Mukuro fiercely, voice full of determination.

Tsuna smiled gently. "What? You have kleptomania now?" This time it was his turn to tease.

"Why do you think I sang that song?"

The Vongola boss did not reply. He is filled with so much happiness he fears his heart will explode. Now he knows how foolish, stupid, and dense he had been. All this time, Mukuro was throwing clues in the air. Those teases have serious meaning, it seemed. He was just so afraid to get hurt, knowing Mukuro's playful and deceptive nature. The man was unreadable. Now Tsuna understands that he was just having trouble expressing himself. Too used in creating illusions for his best advantage during battles, he had lost his true thoughts and feelings behind the mist. Maybe that's why his mist guardian decided to be a singer. One cannot make a song touch others hearts and soul through illusions, only by the honest feeling of a singer pouring their hearts out.

Tsuna looked up at the face of the person he fell in love with. Underneath the pale moonlight, his beautiful face seems unearthly, like an enchanted creature, but uncertainty and sadness was etched all over it.

"I'm not sure why you sang that song, but- " he lifted his injured right hand, the stinging sensation long forgotten and touched that handsome face "-I know I have found my cure, and so have you." Tsuna gently pulled Mukuro towards him and this time, he was the one that initiated the kiss. The mist guardian responded with more passion than before, ravishing his lovers mouth that tasted heaven. He grinded his hips against the brunette, feeling both of their arousal underneath their clothes. Tsuna moaned to the pleasure and lifted his other hand to begin removing the trench coat his "cure" was clad on. And the blue haired man eagerly removed the button on Tsuna's shirt. He pulled back from their heated kiss to say his hearts' confession.

"I love you so much, Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

….Meanwhile

"Damn! Where did Rokudo Mukuro go? I want to have a picture with him!" a fuming fan stomped her feet towards the beach.

"Hey chill out, will ya. We still had a lot of chance to do that. For now, let's enjoy the sea." Her friend alleviated her with a laugh.

"That I will do! Sea! Here I come!" and the hyperactive teen run to the water. She was about to jump in when a tonfa stopped just a few inches on her face. She suddenly froze in fear.

"Stop right there, herbivores. No one is allowed to get in the water. Go back, or I'll bite you to death",

"But this is a public beach!" one of the teens protested. Hibari send them a deathly glare. Just like that, they all run for their lives.

"Ahhh!Mukuro!I love you!"

"Tsuna….yoshi!"

Hibari grimaced. "Stupid pineapple. Why didn't he make an illusion to cover their personal businesses?"

"Hey!Let's go for a swim!"

"Yahoo! Beach!"

"Not so fast, herbivores. Go. Away. Before I bite you to death."

"Ermm..maybe we'll swim next time". Came a nervous reply. Hibari watched the group of people leave. How many times did he chase these people away? 20? More?

"You just wait pathetic tuna and stupid pineapple. I will really, really bite you to death when this is over."

And Hibari's murderous aura increased exponentially.

- The End-

Ahemm..that's it, folks! Review please? I welcome any positive and negative reaction!


End file.
